


What's In A Name?

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Everyone gets a soulmate, their name marked on their skin at birth. But it's their soul mates middle name instead of their first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt and my mind immediately went to angst town. Because Blaine's soulmate's middle name is Elizabeth...but he meets (and is pretty damn attracted to) Kurt.

Soulmates were a fact of life, everyone got one. You were born with a name on your skin, but there was a catch; the name on your skin was always the middle name of your mate, never their first. Some tried to be creative with their child’s name, in hopes they would help them along. Of course, when half of the girls one year had the middle name of Nevaeh with parents who thought it was oh so original became just a giant mess, the government got involved. Parents were given a list they could choose from, and were allowed to put forward old family names, or an original spelling, but it decreased the number of repeats in each year. 

When George and Pam Anderson were blessed with a wonderful son, they debated his middle name with vigor, Pam wanting a Filipino name to keep some part of her heritage alive in her son. But George had just lost his father some months earlier, and Pam couldn’t argue when her husband wanted to pass the name down. So Blaine Devon was entered into the system, and they were shown the curvy font on his side; Elizabeth. They shared a smile, already picturing some young girl who would fill their son’s life with joy. Little did they know that across town, Burt and Elizabeth Hummel were tucking their son Kurt into bed, swiping a gentle touch over the spiky writing of Devon over his ribs. 

Blaine was a generally happy child, he loved his piano lessons, his polo practices and his Disney movies. He adored his mama, helping her in the kitchen and dancing on her toes as cookies baked. He held a high respect for his father who always took time to throw a ball with Blaine or go for a bike ride, even after a hard day at the office. He near worshiped the ground his brother Cooper walked on, with his leather jackets and swagger. Cooper who often acted annoyed at his cloying younger brother, but also took time to watch musicals with him, taught him how to tie a bow tie and how to dance. 

Every child learned of soulmates early, usually in preschool, but Blaine was taught before he even entered the establishment. Having a pool in your backyard meant he saw many people’s marks, saw his own and asked his mother what they meant. Pam smiled and patted her lap, allowing the damp puddle of curls that Blaine had become with a smile. “Well _sinta_ , these marks show you who your soulmate is. Who you’re meant to fall in love with, marry and have children with.” She showed him her mark, the name Cecil in what he recognized as his father’s handwriting. “I have your father’s name on me, and he has mine on him.”

“Bu mama, daddy’s name is George! I heard Nana Anderson call him that. And your mark says Cecil!” 

Pam nuzzled her nose into Blaine’s, causing him to giggle, though it didn’t quite erase the worry lurking in his hazel eyes. “Oh _sinta_ , you get your mates middle name. No one quite knows why. That’s why mine says Cecil and daddy’s says Isi instead of Pamela. Cooper’s says Marie, and yours says Elizabeth. So one day, the both of you will both find wonderful women who have those names, and they’ll have your middle names, and then you’ll live happily ever after.”

Blaine was quiet for awhile after that, contemplating all he had learned. “But when do I meet her?” he asked. He loved watching the princes and princesses connecting in his movies, and had desperately wanted that joy. 

“When the time is right Blaine. I was 19 when I met your father, and he was 24. But your lola met your lolo when they were around 13, as they went to the same school. Everyone is different, but eventually you meet the person meant for you.” Pam replied, ruffling his hair and shooing him off back to the pool with a smile. 

As the years passed by, Blaine grew into a fine young man. He had good grades, good friends and was well liked by all the Anderson’s peers. They decided to enroll him at Dalton after too many reports of bullying came out of Westerville High. There was even a tale of a young gay couple getting bashed at the annual Sadie Hawkins dance. George grimaced at that news, thankful Blaine had elected to visit his grandparents the night of the dance, stating no girl had asked him and he didn’t dare go stag. 

In reality, lots of girls had asked Blaine to go, one even asked in song, but he just...wasn’t interested. No girl had caught his attention. He got along well with all of them, thought them all lovely, but none got his heart racing. Honestly, the only time he felt anything resembling attraction was to towards the other boys on the polo team. But he shrugged it off as appreciating their athleticism, and having played with these boys for years, a genuine care for them. He kept his eyes down in the showers though, and always felt ashamed when he got the urge to look. Other boys would carry on, not caring about their state of undress, but Blaine just...couldn’t let go like that. 

He felt funny around Dalton, all these handsome boys in matching blazers. He hadn’t protested going here, knowing their academics were top notch, and thrilled at the chance to take up with their fencing club, as well as their acapella choir. Blaine had loved to perform since he was young, belting along to every musical he watched, dancing on table tops for the enjoyment of his family. He got along with all of the Warblers, but he felt his old problems coming back every so often. Like when David showed off a great flip move, his body fluid in it’s movements. Or when Trent sent him a sunny smile with a small blush on his face. Blaine couldn’t ignore that he found these men attractive, that more and more often the figures featuring in his dreams were male. 

One day after practice, the whole thing came to a head. He saw a sweaty Jeff pull the equally sweaty Nick into a passionate kiss. He knew he was staring, but he had never really seen any gay couples before. He knew gay mates existed, but had yet to encounter any, nor had he ever seen men kiss like that. It was beautiful, sensual, and though other Warblers were hooting at them to get a room, Blaine could feel himself being affected and bolted from the room. He shut himself into his dorm, locking the door behind him as he ran his fingers through his hair, hearing the gel break as he pressed his palms into his already teary eyes. 

Blaine could barely breathe, couldn’t hear the pounding on his door, couldn’t feel his nails digging into his scalp. All he could think of was how wrong it...no, he was. He shouldn’t find himself affected by this, he shouldn’t want that for himself. He had Elizabeth to think of, to devote himself to. He couldn’t be...he just couldn’t! He sank to his knees, arms pillowing his head as he sobbed. Why was he defective? Why had fate decided to make him gay but also make him destined to be with a woman? He knew he had up to this point found no women who affected him. But he always figured that when he met the right girl, he would know, that he would finally feel what he was supposed to feel, for who he was supposed to feel it for. 

Yet here he was, having only been attracted to men, having only been aroused by men. He was destined to be in a match with some poor woman who he could never really love outside of as a friend, or a sister. It just wasn’t fair! He was barely aware he was whispering the words aloud, or of a hand rubbing warmly down his back making soothing sounds. He finally looked up, seeing Wes looking at him with the utmost sadness in his eyes. 

“Finally figured it out did you?”

Blaine sniffed a little, gratefully taking the tissue Wes handed him, wiping his eyes and politely blowing his nose. “Figured what out?”

Wes leveled him a look, causing Blaine to sigh and give a slight nod. “Took you long enough. Look Blaine, it’s not the end of the world if you’re gay or bi or pan or whatever. We’ll all still love you, support you.” 

“You don’t understand Wes. I can’t be...that.” Blaine lifted his shirt, showing the name scrawled on his skin, before quickly covering it again. “I can’t be when I’m meant to be with a girl. And there’s nothing I can do to change my fate. I’ve wanted a soulmate for as long as I’ve been aware of what they are.”

“But Blaine if you can’t love her, it wouldn’t be a true match. And it wouldn’t be fair to either of you.” Wes protested. 

“It doesn’t matter Wes. I’m meant to be with her, and no matter what, I will be. There’s no escaping destiny.” 

“More like there’s no reasoning with you about this. Look Blaine, you are only going to make yourself and this girl miserable if you continue down this path. But like I said, we’ll support you in whatever your decision is, even if it is the stupid one.”

“Have you ever heard of anyone _not_ ending up with this their soul mate Wes?” Blaine whispered as Wes made his way to the door. 

Wes looked conflicted and sad before replying “No. But there is always a first time for everything Blaine.” Wes closed the door behind him, and wondered why fate had been so cruel to his friend and then stalked away determined, intending to do some research in order to help Blaine.

After a few weeks, Blaine grew quite tired of Wes trying to find cases where soulmates didn’t end up together or stay together. He posited that perhaps Blaine’s mate was trans, and the name might change when the person transitioned, as had been known to happen. But even that did little to cheer Blaine up, as he retreated into himself, and asked Wes to drop the subject. Finally, Wes threw in the towel and went for broke by arranging a somewhat impromptu Warblers performance where Blaine could actually do Teenage Dream like he had been pestering the council about for months. 

Blaine was racing down the grand staircase, almost panicking when his pocket watch showed how late he was running for his own performance when a crystalline voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned and was sure his jaw was hitting the marble floor below him as the person standing a few stairs up was potentially the most handsome...beautiful...breathtaking person he had ever met. Pale with a dusting of freckles, up-swept chestnut hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes all hit him at once. Then the lithe frame, almost hidden in the poor facsimile of a Dalton uniform before transitioning into mile long legs in high boots. 

Blaine had to catch his breath, and try to pay attention to what this boy was saying, and then he heard the best word in the English language after he introduced himself “Kurt.” Kurt. He could strains of music in his heart, and he was sure he was rivaling Tony singing about a girl named Maria with his almost immediate like of this boy. Then of course, he had to drag him down a hallway, practically serenade him with Katy Perry and offer to sit down and talk with this oh so obvious spy. 

Weeks later, Kurt was at Dalton, was pretty much the best friend Blaine had ever had and the star of Blaine’s dreams at night. Yet he tried to keep that in check, rubbing his side in remembrance of the name he bore and his resolve to be faithful to her. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt after once such instance, his nose scrunching at the French history he had been studying. “Do you have a stitch in your side or something? It’s just I’ve seen you rubbing it lately, and I worry.”

Blaine blushed as being caught out, and wondering how obvious he was being. “No, just an itch. I think I may be allergic to the detergent here or something and it’s bothering me.”

Kurt hummed and went back to his studying but eventually huffed and shut the book. “I need a break from Charlemagne. Who cares who he was marked with when his contributions to history were far greater?”

“I tend to agree, but with certain monarchs it is very relevant, I mean look at Henry VIII. Six wives and it’s still not know if any of them were his mate.”

“The whole thing is bullshit anyway.”

“What whole thing?”

“Soulmates. I mean, sure it’s romantic to have that one person who’s meant for you and all, but that’s just fairy tale. Sometimes the person on your skin is not right for you, yet you stay and try to make it work, making the both of you miserable in the end.”

“You sound like Wes.”

“Well Wes didn’t get marked with a unisex name when he’s gay. Or have a girl’s name when he’s most definitely not a girl, thanks so much McKinley Titans.”

At that, Blaine almost sputtered. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, my middle name, it’s the same as my mom’s name. They wanted to use it if I was a girl, and nothing good goes with Kurt anyway, so why not use it regardless?” At this Kurt got quiet, rubbing over the spot where his mark was. “Honestly after she died I was happy to still have a part of her with me. Even if the guy who is mine will probably think he’s looking for a girl. Hope he’s a bi guy who can find himself happy. Or hell, maybe the name I got is a girl and we were meant to be platonic mates. I would rather that then nothing. But I want love and romance on my own terms, not because I have some name on my side.”

“I wish I was as brave as you Kurt.” Blaine whispered. “To go on without a mate, to defy fate like that.”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s not bravery, it’s how I feel. Plus I’ve seen first hand that non-mated pairs can work. I mean, look at my dad and Carole, stupid in love without having each other as their mates. I want that, and hey if I can get it with my mate, then great, but if not, I’m not going to waste away.” With that Kurt turned back to his book, and Blaine sat there stunned. Not be with his mate? Could he do that? He was sure he would be disowned by his family, probably hated by so many for going against what was meant to be. But then, he looked up at Kurt, the sun catching in his hair, and felt his heart lurch. But he could have Kurt, could finally be happy. He had a lot to think about, so he excused himself, shooting Kurt a small smile as he went. 

The next few days were agonizing for Blaine though. He was conflicted by his feelings for Kurt, by what he would be giving up if he pursued them. What consequences would he realistically face if he went against what was conscripted on his skin? He couldn’t deal with it all, pacing around his room, lamenting that he couldn’t really ask anyone about this situation. Sure Wes would be a great sounding board but he was home with mono this week. He had taken to avoiding Kurt, as he was so tempted to blurt his feelings whenever he was close. He hated the hurt look that this left on Kurt’s face, but Blaine knew that until he was certain of his path going forward, he shouldn’t do anything rash. However, it seemed that both Kurt and fate had other plans. 

It was Friday night, and Blaine was sitting in his room, having just fled from Warbler’s practice. He was about to head off for a shower when the door to his room burst open. “What the hell Blaine? Why have you been avoiding me?” Kurt demanded. 

Blaine stood there, a pained expression on his face. He whimpered, hating this whole situation, and hating himself for causing it. “Kurt…”

Kurt stood there, near fuming with his arms crossed and a foot tapping. The he froze for a second “Is it because of what I said about soul mates?” When Blaine made no response he let out a noise of frustration. “Argh, I should have known! I mean, my friends get it, because they all switch around so often they’ve no place to judge. But I thought...I thought even if you didn’t agree with me you wouldn’t judge Blaine. But I should have remembered, Dalton is steeped with tradition, so of course it’s students mindsets would be too.”

Kurt began to tear up at this point, looking even more beautiful when he cried, his eyes rimmed with red while his angelic voice near broke. “I can’t leave Dalton, I’m safe here. But if you don’t want to be my friend again...It’ll break my heart Blaine, but I’ll stay away. I can leave the Warblers even.”

At this, Blaine broke, flinging himself at Kurt, scooping him up into a hug, openly weeping into his shoulder. “Don’t leave please.”

Kurt gently lead them to the bed, sitting down and letting them dry their faces before he asked Blaine to please explain what was going on. “I’ll listen Blaine, but if it wasn’t what I said…”

“I love you.” Blaine cut him off before slapping a hand over his mouth. 

Kurt looked shocked for a minute before a warm smile exploded on his face. “Silly boy, I love you too. That was half the reason I was so okay with not being your mate Blaine. I know I’m not, but I’ve loved you since you took my hand that first day, so who cares about Devon WhatsTheirFace?”

Blaine stopped at that. “...did you say Devon?”

“Oh yeah, the name I’ve got is Devon. Apparently it can be a girl or a boy’s name. But who cares about them when I can have one Blaine Anderson?” 

Blaine could feel his smile beginning to erupt but he had to be sure...could he be so lucky? “Kurt...what was your mom’s name?”

Kurt looked puzzled before responding “Elizabeth, why?”

Blaine let out a laugh and then, he couldn’t really stop, bending in half as he did, sides aching as he continued. Kurt wondered what had gotten into Blaine, couldn’t see what was so funny about the name. Finally Blaine settled down and wordlessly slipped off his shirt, loving the blush encompassing Kurt’s face as he did so. He took Kurt’s hand to touch the mark on his side. Kurt took it in and gasped. “Elizabeth…”

“Can I?” Blaine asked, his fingers lifting the edge of Kurt’s shirt, taking Kurt’s nod with greatest thanks. He slowly took in Kurt’s milky skin, but mostly the most wonderful sight; there in his own handwriting was Devon, right across Kurt’s side. “You’re it.”

“Blaine Devon Anderson...it suits you.”

“So does Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.” 

“So where does that leave us?” Kurt asked, a hopeful lilt in his voice. 

“I think it leaves us right about here…” Blaine said as he leaned in to the first of many, many kisses with his soulmate.


End file.
